


My name on your lips brings colour to my world

by DannyisaWolfblood



Series: Hollence Soul Mates Collection [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisaWolfblood/pseuds/DannyisaWolfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world around you is black and white until your soul mate says your name."<br/>Laura and her dad are on a campus tour of Silas when Danny approaches them advertising the Summer Society and its activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name on your lips brings colour to my world

Laura could already feel her neck starting to twinge as her head continued to swivel taking the sights of Silas University. Around her in the Campus quad every Fraternity, Sorority and Club had set up stalls. Flyers were being waved in the face of every potential student and Laura was finding it difficult to hear the tour guide Perry over the shouts of each stall trying to talk over the top of their neighbour. Laura takes in the sounds of the campus, the smells of the stalls offering food and enjoying the multiple shades of grey she can see. Suddenly a really tall woman jumps in front of her holding a flyer out.

“Hi, uh,” She tall woman peers at Laura’s ‘Hi, My name is: Laura’ tag “Laura, Hi I’m Danny, Vice President of the Summer Society. The Summer Society is an all-women’s sporting and recreation club that participates in a multitude of athletic, team sport and various martial arts events as well as an annual Adonis Hunt and various camping and hiking trips throughout the year, would you be interested in learning more?” asks Danny.

Laura is just standing there gaping at Danny in awe, Laura’s dad nudges her in the shoulder with his elbow to shake her out of her silence.

“Your eyes are so blue,” says Laura in awe. Around her various people have varying reactions. Danny blushes at the compliment, Laura’s father looks at Laura in surprise while the other Summer Society girls stop their own conversations and turn to watch the exchange between Danny and Laura.

“Thanks, my parents and my sister go on about them, I wish I could see them for myself but I’m still Colour-blind,” says Danny.

Laura’s dad is staring at Laura in shock, after a moment he realises that Laura is too surprised to speak he directs his attention to Danny. “I’m sorry, what did you say your name was?” he asks.

“Danny, well Danielle but everybody calls me Danny,” says Danny.

“Danielle,” says Laura in one quick breath. She looks at Danny in hope and silent expectation. Danny leans forward almost missing what Laura said when her face morphs into shock as the haze of grey fades from her vision, she is met with warm brown eyes of Laura looking up at her nervously and hopefully. Danny turns her head looking around the quad. Her mouth open in awe. Her attention is drawn to the pinks and blues of the Summer Society posters and banners around her, the rich green of the grass and the vivid blue of the sky.

She’s broken out of her stupor by a camera flash going off in her face.

“Oh my goddess Danny, your Colour Awakening face is priceless,’ says one of her Summer Sisters laughing.

Danny turns back to the short girl whose gaze hasn’t left her. “Hi,” says Laura fidgeting with her hands, a nervous smile slowly spreading across her face.

“Hi,” says Danny back still in shock, her attention back to Laura’s rich warm brown eyes.

“I didn’t know anyone’s hair could be that red,” says Laura. Danny reaches up and grabs a handful of her hair to examine it, she’s amazed by how vivid red her own hair is,

“Me either,” she says. “So, ah, the cafeteria has really good pie, maybe we could get some?” asks Danny.

Laura turns to her dad.

“Go on, I’ll go find the administration building and get a start on your admission. I doubt you’ll want to go anywhere else now?” he says.

“No, I mean yes, I mean Silas is great. I’m happy…to go here…to Silas,” says Laura, she groans as she stumbles over her words. Danny can’t help but laugh at how cute and flustered Laura is.

“Ok, keep your phone and pepper spray on you. I’ll call when I’m done,” says Laura’s dad. “Oh and grab some flyers about Summer Society, I’d like to know what martial arts they can teach you. It can’t help to expand your repertoire,’ he says. Danny hands him the flyers she’s holding which he accepts and walks off towards the administration building leaving Laura and Danny standing together in front of the Summer Society stall.

“So does the cafeteria also sell cocoa?” Laura asks expectantly.

Danny smiles broadly and nods,“it’s this way, oh and you have to try the lemon meringue, it’s addictive,” says Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hollence story, I hope you like it. It will part of my Soul Mates collection, a series of Hollence one shots based around the different soul mate AUs floating around on tumblr.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day


End file.
